


Sweet Sixteen

by srmarybadass



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara Thornton was sweet sixteen and never been kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published to LJ in October 2009- which, coincidentally, was WAY before Tara actually became a lesbian cage fighter. I have excellent gaydar.

It was Tara Thornton’s sixteenth birthday, and like all the rest, it was sucking. Her mom was plastered- not that that was unusual, she had failed a history test that morning because she had been up all night cleaning up after her mom, and on top of it all, Lafayette was being grounded because he had been caught using _his_ mom’s makeup. _Again._

 

All in all, a pretty shitty birthday, Tara decided as she stared mindlessly at the ceiling.

 

Then, of course, the phone rang. Tara rolled over and picked it up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Tara! It’s your birthday, get over here!”

 

She smiled with Sookie’s infectious happiness.

 

“And I’m not taking no for an answer, Tara Thornton. Jason’s out of the house, so it’ll be a girls night.”

 

Tara sighed. Jason Stackhouse had a penchant for running around shirtless, which would have cheered up her birthday considerably.

 

“ _Now,_ Tara.”

 

“All right, all right!” Tara giggled. “I’ll be right over.” She hung up the phone, tiptoed down the stairs- it was only six in the evening, but her mom was already passed out- and ran out the front door, grabbing the car keys on the way. Sure, she had only been _legally_ able to drive for, oh, about eight hours, but she had been picking up her mom from various bars since she was twelve.

 

The car ride to Sookie’s was mercifully quick, and when she opened the door, she was greeted by a sweet smell.

 

“ _Tara! Happy Birthday!_ ” Sookie squealed as she nearly tackled her best friend in a big birthday hug.

 

“Thanks, Sook,” Tara gasped in reply. “Hey, Mrs. Stackhouse.”

 

“You know you can call me Gran, dear,” Adele Stackhouse smiled in reply, opening the oven and taking out-

 

“A birthday cake?” Tara squealed. “Is that for me?”

 

“Well of course, silly, who _else_ would it be for?” Sookie giggled, leading Tara over to the table. “It’s only your _sweet sixteen._ ”

 

“Yeah, and it’s turning out to be a real stinker.”

 

“Oh, tosh,” Gran smiled, frosting the cake with incredibly speed. “I apologize for this not being ready before now, but Sookie just couldn’t wait to call you over!”

 

“Sorry,” Sookie blushed, then lowered your voice. “I just wanted to get you out of your house.”

 

“Thanks,” Tara replied. “It’s no problem, Mrs. St- uh, Gran.”

 

“Happy birthday, hon.” Gran set down two slices of delicious and warm chocolate cake. Like any teenage girls- and certainly any _Southern_ teenage girls- they dug in with gusto.

 

Two hours later, after consuming no less than half the cake and watching _Grease_ for no discernable reason, Gran retired to bed- “an old lady like me needs her beauty sleep”- and Sookie and Tara scrambled up to Sookie’s bedroom. With all due speed, Sookie painted Tara’s nails an outlandish lime green, and Tara doused Sookie's with a rather sickeningly neon pink.

 

“Okay, I think they’re dry,” Sookie pronounced. “Now, for a real birthday treat!”

 

She reached under the bed and rooted around for a minute, tossing out a slipper and two mismatched socks before coming up with a bottle of some sort of alcohol.

 

Tara gaped. “ _Sookie!_ And you’re supposed to be the good girl here!”

 

Her blonde best friend shrugged. “We gotta celebrate somehow.”

 

“Well, pass it over,” Tara muttered, taking a swig of the liquid and letting it burn down her throat. It wasn’t her first time with alcohol, but the previous incidents had involved cheap, disgusting beer- whatever this shit was, it was high class.

 

“Gimmee!” Sookie smiled, taking a few delicate, ladylike sips.

 

“Ain’t you polite.”

 

“I’m a Southern belle.”

 

The duo continued passing the bottle back and forth until it was half empty and they were giggling hard enough to risk dropping it.

 

“So…sweet sixteen,” Sookie commented.

 

“And never been kissed,” Tara sighed.

 

Sookie furrowed her brow.

 

“What, surprised? Can’t you read my mind?”

 

Sookie made a face that was probably supposed to look like she was concentrating, but mostly just looked like she was confused. “Nope. This drink is _good_. Everything’s all fuzzy in my head.”

 

“Mine too,” Tara nodded ceremoniously. “I mean, I’m not psychic normally, but everything’s all jumbly.”

 

“It feels good.”

 

“All warm and fluffy.”

 

“Like marshmallows.”

 

“I like marshmallows.”

 

“We should have some marshmallows…”

 

“We should _totally_ have some marshmallows.”

 

“No, silly! We have to get you kissed first!”

 

Tara looked around the room. “I don’t see any boys.”

 

Sookie took this into consideration. “Well, you’re sweet sixteen. You have to be kissed. It’s, like, a tradition.”

 

“Well, who’s gonna kiss me?” Tara Thornton was genuinely puzzled.

 

“I will!” Sookie chirped.

 

Tara cocked her head, thinking about it for a minute. “You’re pretty.”

 

“Um, thanks?”

 

“Well, come here, then.”

 

Sookie scooted forward on the bed clumsily, making the rusty springs squeak slightly. “I guess…do I, like, hold you?”

 

“Beats me,” Tara shrugged.

 

“Hmmm. How about…” and Sookie brought her hand up to her best friend’s face, cupping it gently and brushing their lips together, barely touching at first before connecting more solidly.

 

Tara sighed happily, bringing her hands down to Sookie’s and intertwining them. In response, Sookie angled her head and let her tongue brush lightly against Tara’s. Their kiss tasted like bourbon and birthday cake, and Tara felt that it was the best thing ever.

 

The two best friends broke away after a minute, smiling.

 

“You’re really soft,” Sookie commented from her position in Tara’s lap.

 

“Yeah, well, you’re squishy,” Tara mumbled, dragging Sookie down next to her. The blonde complied, wrapping herself around Tara. Tara nuzzled into Sookie’s shoulder and breathed in the scent of her weirdly fruit shampoo before falling asleep.

 

It had been a sweet sixteen indeed.


End file.
